User talk:H rytter
Sesam, luk dig op Hi Henrik: I created a Sesam, luk dig op (Denmark) page, if you want to expand on what that show is. I actually don't know anything about Open Sesame, except that there's an Australian version. -- Danny (talk) 13:12, 12 July 2006 (UTC) : I will try to see what I can come up with. However I don't think I got any episodes on stock. But I know I got a list of the voice actors used on the show somewhere. BTW while we are at this. Should I do something like this for Elmo's World that have been showed, and are currently showing, on Danish tv under the name Elmers Verden ? ::Any information that you have is cool. And sure, make an Elmers Verden (Denmark) page! -- Danny (talk) 15:47, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Fragglerne Hi, Henrik -- I love the stuff you've been adding. It's exciting to finally see the train station from Sesam Stasjon! I'm also happy to see that you created some pages for Fragglerne videos -- we don't have anything on that show in International Fraggle Rock Shows. It's really hard to find information about any of the Fraggle co-productions -- so far, I haven't even been able to find names of most of the shows. Do you know enough about Fragglerne to create a page for it? -- Danny (talk) 12:11, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : Hi Danny Yeah I know plenty about Fragglerne, I've watched them myself, I'am danish :) .Actually they are currently in re-run these days on danish tv. Theres not much to tell about them, since only first season got dubbed in Denmark as well as Norway and Sweden. But I will try to se what I can come up with, however you should properly do a grammer and spell check afterwards since my english skills aint that good. I think I got one or 2 episodes from Norway and Sweden on stock as well. BTW I got a few pictures of a swdeish and danish Fraggle Rock Album, I could propperly get hold on a track list, should I add them to the wiki ? rytter 16:19, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, there's a lot I'd like to know about Fragglerne. Was there a Danish person taking the place of Doc and Sprocket? Don't worry about your grammar and spelling; it's much easier for me to edit your spelling than it is to find out that information on my own! Definitely feel free to add the albums, too -- you can put them in International Fraggle Rock Albums. -- Danny (talk) 16:32, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Both the Danish, Swedish and Norwegian versions was dubbs of the American episodes, so no new Doc and Sprocket segments.rytter 16:41, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Was Wondering... Hey there! I'm a regular lurker here and I noticed today the considerable picture contributions to the Dog City section (from you) and I just had to ask...do you currently have a copy (any or all episodes) of this series? I've been trying for the past few months to build a rather large website/database for Dog City (since there are none aside from wiki), but it's been impossible to continue without more than just the four episodes I have; unfortunately, I've been searching for the better part of 6 months for a lead to more with absolutely no luck (this series is that rare). I apologize for such an odd request, and believe me I would never be so foward unless I was sure I had exhausted every other possible route imaginable. Thanks in advance, Jacqueline A. : Actually I only have part of one episode, dubbed in danish. rytter 18:59, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Awwww rats lol...the search continues ;) Thank you for your reply! -J Community portal Hi, Henrik -- I really like the Sesam Stasjon pictures you added today! It's good to see what those characters look like. Thanks for posting your name; I added you to the Community portal list. -- Danny (talk) 15:59, 4 July 2006 (UTC) : Thx. Well I thought I might as well could get on here and upload some of the many screen graps I've taken over the last few years. I noticed that many of the screen graps I've taken have started to appear on here, so I might as well take the credit for them myself :) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 12:47, 29 June 2006 (UTC)